Kevin as a Biology teacher
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: This little story popped into my head after i read the great story by : Skylark Evanson  Called: If Kevin were a Biology Teacher.What happens when Kev has to teach Devlin and Kenny biology? Choas is what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Me- "Okay so this evil little plot bunny hopped into my head and wont leave! Thank you to Skylark Evanson for writing ' If Kevin were a Biology Teacher' which caused this little bunny to jump into my head. This is my first BT story so please no flames or ...mmmmm... SHIP, all of Bens sumo slammers his jacket and Kevins car will roast!" ( using my schools class line up)

Ben, Kevin, Julie- " She owns nothing!"

Kevin L. = 41 year old Honors Biology teacher, Kenny T. = 15 years old ( just like Ben at that age) and Devlin L. = 16 years old ( kennys partner in crime)

Kevins POV.

'Finally 7th hour.' I thought as the victums walked in. It was the first day of school. The other classes had been okay. 'At least I don't have Kenneth or Devlin.' I thought. The final bell rang. I stood up.

"I am Mr. Levin and you are my new vic-class for this who can tell me what cellular resperation is?" I asked. No hands shot up. ' Figures.' I was about to go on and explain when a loud nosie caught my attion. I looked over to the door. "You, yellow tank top texting in jeans get the door." The girl looked up clearly shocked I had caught her. She nodded and went over and opened it. In walked my worset night mare. A short but well built teen with brown hair, green eyes and a green jacket and a taller also well built teen with black hair, dark eyes and a black tee shirt on and both wearing jeans walked in.

"Dude, Kenny how did you do that so quick?" asked the older teen with long black hair. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"How do you think I did it so fast Dev?"

"Oh...Duh." At this point the boys where at my desk not having payed attion to whose room they where in. They looked up.

"Oh. ! Dude we are in your dads class! YOUR DADS CLASS!" Kenny yelled at Devlin.

"ohmygosh ohmygosh! NO! WE HAVE TO TALK TO THE PRINCEPAL NOW!" Devlin yelled back. Every one had their eyes glued to the boys and me.

"KENNETH, DEVLIN!" I yelled. Both boys looked at me. "Go sit in the back of the room and be quick and quiet about it or so help me I will call your father Kenneth and your mother Devlin." I said in the quietest yet most threatning voice I could muster. Both boys went and sat down at the back. A very shaky hand went up. "Yes?" I asked the girl with red hair, brown eyes, green tee that had a ten on it and black jeans. 'Figures i get one of Bens little fangirls'

" Are you Kevin Levin? As in Ben 10,00s best friend and Gwen tennesons husband?" I looked down thinking of different ways to kill the two boys at the back of the room.

"Okay. I am Kevin Levin, Devlin Levin is my son, Ben Tenneson is my friend and his cousin is my wife now, no more questions about that...EVER! Back to cellular resperation. Does any one know what it is?" The only hand to go up was at the very back of the room. "Yes Kenny?"

"Cellular resperation is the set of the metabolic reactions and processes that take place in the cells of organisms to convert biochemical energy from nutrients into ATP, and then release waste products. "

"Correct. You clearly didn't get your brains from your father so thank goodness for Julie." I muttered. Him and Devlin high fived. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Kens POV

Me- " ON WITH CHAP TWO! Flamers you know what will happen!"

Gwen- * rolls eyes * "She owns nothing, not even her sanity that belongs to ProvidencePlayground!"

SPECIAL THANKS TO: StarBight708 for being the first review, Plus this is just my first BT story I have MANY...too many Generator Rex fics... though i have a feeling that these are better!

A/N: The classes, times and schedul_e_ are set up based off how my school does it, that means they had all classes because it was a monday...for the first day of school.

POV: Ken T.

'Yes! Last class of the day!' I thought. Even I don't know how i ended up in all honors classes, probably had to do with my dads photographic memory and my moms just plain smarts. I walked into the room numbered 2070. As I walked in I looked around. I saw a raven haired boy with dark eyes and a lot of muscels at the back of the class.

"Hey Kenny whats up?" He said.

"Not much Dev. You?" I returned.

"Same, all honors classes, geometry, English, tech, government, Spanish, gym, and this." I nodded. We had the same classes but this was the only one we had togther. Teacher came in and said.

"Welcome to Child Development!" I put my hand up.

"Um I think this is the wrong room, we ( i gestured to me and Devlin) are supposed to be in Biology."

"Bring up your class list." We took our lists up to her. "Hm. I see. You are in room 2070 you need 2700."

"Where is that?" Devlin asked.

"Down the hall go right and then it will be down the first hall on your left side. Here let me write you a pass." She bent down picked up a piece of paper wrote her name the time and date and handed it to us.

"Thanks." I muttered. We walked out. "Dude! I will be right back okay?"

"Sure." I looked to make sure no one was around. I pushed up my sleeve and used the omnitrix my dad gave me to turn into XLR8 as my dad called him. I ran into a chem room and mixed a bunch of stuff togther. Then I set it down on the teachers desk and ran out. I turned back to normal and watched from the window next to Dev. It exploded and we ran down the hall to our room.

"Dude, Kenny how did you do that so quick?" Dev asked as we walked towards the desk not bothering to look up.

"How do you think I did it so fast Dev?"

"Oh...Duh." We reached the desk and finally looked up at the persone who would be 'teaching' us for the next 18ish weeks.

".GOSH! Dude we are in your dads class! YOUR DADS CLASS!" I yelled at Devlin.

"ohmygosh ohmygosh! NO! WE HAVE TO TALK TO THE PRINCEPAL NOW!" Devlin yelled back at me. Every one was staring at us.

"KENNETH! DEVLIN!" Kevin yelled to get our attition. "Go sit in the back of the room and be quick and quite about it or so help me I will call your father Kenneth and your mother Devlin." His vocie was so low and threatning plus with the threat of our parents coming to school we almost ran to the back of the room. 'Geeze! He will probably still tell them and we won't even get to see the second day of high school' was the first thing I thought. Then some girl with red hair, a green tee and black jeans raised her hand. 'Looks like one of my dads many fan girls.' Kevin pointed to her and said. "Yes?"

"Are you Kevin Levin? As in Ben 10,000s best friend and Gwen tennesons husband?" She asked. 'Thanks for remembering me and Devlin.' I thought at her.

"Okay. I am Kevin Levin, Devlin Levin is my son, Ben Tennyson is my friend and his cousin is my wife now, no more questions about that...EVER! Back to cellular resperation. Does any one know what it is?" I put my hand up not fast not slow and not in the 'pick me pick me' way. "Yes Kenny?"

"Cellular resperation is the set of the metabolic reactions and processes that take place in the cells of organisms to convert biochemical energy from nutrients into ATP, and then release waste products. And it is Ken or Kenneth." He shrugged.

"Correct." Then he muttered " You clearly didn't get your brains from your father so thank goodness for Julie." I high fived Devlin while glareing daggers at the man. No one messes with my dad when he is not even around not even Kevin. My dad is smart. He has a photographic memory for petes sake. He is bright he just doesn't always put forth any effort. I vowed to make '' have on of the longest years he would ever have plus extra every time he ripped on my dad.


	3. After school

Me- "You know one of these days I am just going to go and steal Ben ten and Generator Rex from MoA but until I do I own nothing... This will be the same day as the others ( 1st day of school) but after school."

(Kevins side comments)

Kevins POV

The final bell rang at 3:15 like it always has and everyone ran out of the room eager to get home. Will everyone but Devlin and Kenneth. They walked slowly out this of course just made me suspicous. I grabed a few papers and other things and walked towards the staff parking. Where Devlin was kneeling by my car (yes the same one from when I was 13 but it has been motifyed to fly) and was trying to pick the lock. I walked over to him.

"Hey Kenny I almost got it open and then we can go." He said as he looked up.

"Hello Devlin. What pray tell are you doing?"

"Trying to get my hover board so me and Kenny could go."

"Why didn't you just pick the lock to the trunk?" I asked. He looked up and did a face palm.

"Duh." Before he could however I unlocked it and he grabbed his most prized item. "Thanks Dad!"

"Don't forget you badge!" I yelled at him. He pulled it out of his pocket and showed me.

"Going to the Tennysons house! Be home later!" He yelled back as he flew next to an Aerophibian which had the omnitrix symbol on its chest showing him to be Kenny. I sighed and shook my head. Just as I started my car I got a call.

"Hey kev? I could use your help at the loading docks by the pier!" Came Echo Echos (EE) voice through the phone. Along with a hiss.

"Dude you fighting sssserpent again?"

"Duh he broke his parol and No one else was attacking so I came over. Now please get over here!" He said and with a click the call ended. I started to chuckle but sped up none the less. When I got there 15 to 20 EE s where sitting on top of the snake man and two more where locked in an argument.

"I told YOU to bring them!" EE 1 said.

"No you said and I qoute ' Don't worry I got the cuffs.' end qoute." EE 2

"Dude tennyson your arguing with your self you know that right?" I could hardly keep from laughing at the dweebie. They looked at each other. " Here use mine." I tossed him a pair of cuffs. He clasped them on and returned to normal.

"Thanks Kev. So how was the first day?" He asked. Ever sense Gwen saw what a 'great' teacher I was she had forced me to get a teaching degree. It had been six years sense that.

"Great until seventh hour."

"Come on, What could have happened to make your last class so bad?"

"Think about who is a freshman in high school this year Benji."

"Oh my gosh. Not...no...them? In a class together?" He stuttered. All I could do was nod.

"They freaked out about it too, I had to resort to threating to call you and Gwen to shut them up. Then a fan girl had to ask some stupid question. It was horrible. And I have a feeling that by insulting you Ken has decided to make this a horrible year."

"Yea he would...wait..what did you say about me?"

"Oh nothing just saying he got his smarts from Julie and not you." He glared at me. Then his phone rang.

"Hello? Yes this is Kenneths father...mmm...HE DID WHAT! Sorry...Okay yes he is here... I will call thier mothers...see you soon." I stared at Ben. He used his ultimatrix to locate the boys. "Come Kevin, tell the girls to meet at the house in the living room three seconds ago." Was all he said as he walked over to my car and got in. I got in the drivers seat.

"Call Gwen and Julie." I said.

"Calling Gwen and Julie." My car replyed.

"Hello? Kevin?" They replyed.

"Ben says meet in the living room three seconds ago. Don't ask cause I don't know but he seems pissed about it so..." I trailed off.

"Good thing me and Julie are togther, I will transport us there see you soon." They hung up. I looked over at Ben only to see him looking out the wind looking very very pissed off. When we finally reached the house ( more like base where we all live) He all but ran to the livinng room. I stayed close behind. The kids and girls where sitting on two of the couchs. Ben didn't stop till he had reached both boys and they were getting his death glare usally only seen when some one threanted Julie or Kenny or the rest of his family or if he was fighting Vilgax or other villan from his youth.

"You two have about three seconds to spill it all before Rath shows up." He said. The teens gulped knowing what would happened if the threat was carried through.

"BEN!" Julie yelled behind him knowing full well he would carry it out.

"Julie would you and Gwen and Kevin like to know what these two did today just before seventh hour?"

"Yes." We all said at once. Ben turned back to the boys. They looked shocked and scared knowing what they did that got Ben 10,000 so mad.

"Our son used his watch to turn in to a Kinecceleran and mix several chemicals toghter to form an exploding liquid that nearly gave the teacher a heart attack while your son Levins told him which ones to mix and encourged him to do it." The adults looked shocked and angry.

"KENNETH MAX TENNYSON!" "DEVLIN JAMES LEVIN!" The parents minus Ben yelled at one time. Kenny was the first to speak.

"Mom! I am so sorry! Dev said that it would just foam over and look cool not explode!" He was trying to pass the blame.

"Ma, Pa thats a lie he said which ones he was going to pick and I told him not too!"

"Hello everyone!" Paradox said appearing out of no where.

"What is it Paradox? We are in the middle of something." I said.

"Yes I know that Kevin I just needed to tell Julie something that will be very important."

"Okay what is it?" She asked him.

"Follow me please." The two left down a hall.

"I know what to do!" Ben said hand already on the dial. He slapped it down and yelled. "CLOCK WORK! I will be back in a few minutes." He said and with that he vanished.

"We are dead men Dev. Dead." The boys hung their heads when Ben came back he was almost cryong from laughing so hard.

"Benji whats up with you?"

"I went back to check what happened and ended up watching the prank. Dude it was SO funny." he whispered in my ear. "Kenneth, Devlin your both grounded for one month." He said with a stright face. The boys gasped. They ran to thier rooms before more could happen. Julie came in with a look of pure bliss on her face. "Hey jules...Whats up?" Benji asked his wife.

"Paradox says I am not allowed to tell yet. But don't worry you'll find out soon enough."

END!

Me- "hmmm I don't know..."

Julie- " Ummm what am I not aloud to tell my husband?"

Ben- "Yea!"

Me- *whispers in Julies ear and she gasps * "DONT TELL!"

Julie- "Okay"

Ben, Gwen, Kevin- "COME ON!"

Me- "nope!"

Me- "Sorry for any misspelled words or grammer problems writer is being dumb and not checking it."


	4. Pranks

Me- "Might have more of Devlin cause he tends to be left out or get super sad or dies."

Devlin- "WHAT?"

Me- *shruggs *

A/N- This is the 3rd day of school because Dev and Ken only have Kevs class on mon, wednes,fri.

(Kens Side notes)

Kens POV

"Okay dude. Plan: Make your dad suffer as much as we can is under way." I said.

"Yea, next time I pick the title." He said back.

"What ever. Okay so which plan today."

"I vote we go in order." Devlin replyed.

"So plan A, Brown play-dough on the ground!"

"Say it louder, that is a good idea." I stuck my tounge out at my cousin. We headed down the hall and to the class we had togther. When we got in the room we looked around.

"Good thing he is not in here." I said. We quickly set up the play-dough under the desk. We went and sat down. We started talking like normal. He came in and sat down. He started the lesson. I didn't pay much attition to it. Then it happened. He steppted in it. He got a disgusted look on his face and looked down.

"Hey you grabbed the lid and container right?"

"I thought you were going to!" I whispered back at Devlin. We looked at each other. Kevin stood up holding the play-dough container.

"I know who did this. I will not say who, they know who they are. I will be calling their parents. So back to the lesson." Me and Devlin shared a look and hung our heads not listening till the bell rang and we ran to be first out of the room.

"So plan A didn't work...On to plan B!" I said. I was not going to give up.

"Dude you are crazy!" I shrugged it off.

END!

Me- "So this may turn into just the boys pranking Kevin till it goes to far, might do two more like this... If you have any prank ideas let me know!"

Kevin- "WHY ME?"


	5. Devlins POV

Me- "Yea! People are reading my story yea yea yea' * does hyper happy dance* "Thanks to RoseAerin,

Laser Lance 720 and starbright 708 for R&R! I have read your stories and they rock, read orange juice for a random fic."

Julie- "She owns nothing and I will NOT say this agian!"

Me- "sigh" * Goes to gag her for being irritateing.* "This chap is for Rose for giving me the next prank idea so here you go! Plus little bit of crusing NO F BOMBS THOUGH"

(side comments) _Thoughts that Devlin is reading, _** Thoughts Devlin sends back.**

Devlins POV

"Thank goodness it is friday!" I said as me and Ken walked to our last and worst class.

" we shouldn't use pranks anymore and just try to tick him off instead. Much easier. Than trying to prank him. Plus we are already grounded for a month after what you did on wednesday." He said back.

"Yea what I did." He shrugged and we walked into the room. We where still talking about cells and how they made energy or something like that. My dad went on this long speech about it while every one else took notes Ken sat back and had an evil grin on his face. Five minutes later he finished.

"So does any one have any questions?" My dad asked. A girl in the back with black hair that had a red strip through it and light brown eyes named Sam who was wearing a black tee shirt and a black mini skirt with red leggings put her hand up. "Yes little cloud of darkness?" My dad had a nick name for every one in the class.

"Okay one, the name is Sam get it right Levin, Two what the heck does this shit have do to with any thing?" I rose my eyebrows. The girl had guts...and she was kinda cute with the red full lips and decent curves. Her eyes looked like melted choclate. 'Dude get a hold of your self.' I thought. The girl had caught me looking at her so I looked away quickly and caught Kens' eye. 'Shit he saw me too.'

"Fine. Sammantha. This has to do with the fact that if your cells don't do this you die. End of story." The girl glared at him. 'Perfect time for mind probing.' I thought. I quickly did so.

_That guy has nerve. No one calls me by my full name. Not even my parents. Not like they care though. Who would want an alien half breed that has both real parents dead._

**I would. I am just like you. Sorta any ways. We both are half breeds or 'mutts'. The only thing we don't have in commen is that my mom and dad are alive. What alien are you?**Her eyes widened a little then went back to normal.

_I am half Kinecceleran. I wear an ID mask because it is easier this way. What are you?_

**um. 2 / 8 osmosian, 1 / 8 anodite and 5 / 8 human. My dad is 1 / 2 osmosian and my mom is 1 /4 anodite. **

_Jeeze your worse then me. My mom was full Kinecceleran my dad was human. My mom always had on an ID mask when they where in public. I dont know what happened to her, my dad died though._

**My dad used to have to do that for a while, He was kinda mutated.**

_Ah. So who are you any way? _

**I am Devlin Levin.** She shot a glance my way.

_Really? Proof it. Tap your hand on the desk three times then itch your head._ I tapped the desk and itched my head. She watched out of the corner of her eye.

**Meet me after class.**

_Fine._

"Devlin, would you like to pay attition now?" I looked and saw my dad standing next to my desk

**Shit.** I sent to Sam. I just sank back while hewent back up front. Ken raised his hand.

"Yes master of irritation?"

"Can you reapeat every thing you have said sense the start of class?"

"Why?"

"I wasn't listening." My dad was had a look that said Kenny was going to die. But rather then kill the boy he said.

"Kenneth Max Tennyson if not for the fact that your parents would kill me if I killed you, you would be dead." Kenny shut up for the rest of the class. At the end of the class Me and Ken stood by the door. Sam walked out and walked next to us.

"So your mister mind reading bad boy?" She said.

"Yep, This is Kenny. Never ever take a smoothie from him or his dad you will not like it."

"Hey! I make good ones!" Me and Sam rolled our eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked her.

"Think of a reason to not go back to my 'family'. I only get away cause they don't care and only take care of me cause if they don't I'll use my Moms old badge to call the plumbers."

"That sucks. You a plumber?"

"Yea, But they don't really care."

"Come with us. We were going to Kens house to watch TV and eat. Call your parents and say you won't be back." I said.

"Fine with me. They will probably be happy to be rid of me."

"Okay. So I'll Fly, Dev you got your board?"

"Duh. There is room for two."

"Kay. TO MY HOUSE!"

"Dude your an idiot. You know we all live there right?"

"Yea what ever. Just hurry up." Ken said as he dialed through his aliens. I gave Sam my cell phone that I had to text and call my non-plumber friends. She dialed a number into it.

"Hey Mr. Jerk, I am going to swing by collect my stuff and then never come back. Kay? Good I thought so." She hung up. She told me which way to go to get to her house while Ken flew home to tell his dad. We went to her room and got her duffle bag of clothes and left. Her parents didn't even notice us. That made me want to go absorbe something hard and pound in their faces. But rather then get in to trouble with the cops I just took her to back the house. Ben was there to meet us.

"Hello Devlin, This must be Sam. Ken told me about your problem, he'll be back in a bit to show you to your room. This will only be short term okay? I have a friend and her husband who would love to meet you, sadly they are both away for the day and will be here in the morning. So for now please have fun, there is a track, Ken can show you." With that he walked off and sat next to Julie on the chouch.

"Who is that woman?" Sam asked.

"Oh, That is his wife Julie, Kens mom."

"Cool, She alien too?"

"Nope, pure human, they did this soul binding thing so that they will both live like super long because of his watch, this is the same for most aliens me, Ken, Gwen, Kevin and You are also included."

"Really?" 

"Yea, Even though your only half alien it happens I don't know why, you'll have to ask my mom."

"Who?"

"Oh...Gwen, or my Dad. You already know and hate him though. He is our Biology teacher." After this we went and sat on the chair next to where Ben and Julie where. That is till Ken burst in as XLR8.

"KENNETH! What are you doing?" Julie asked.

"Getting everything set up for Sam, Dude take off your ID mask already! We are all used to seeing aliens even hybrids." Sam stood and took off her ID mask. She looked identical to Ken but she looked more female. "Cool! Follow me." The two of them ran off and left me trying to catch up with them and failing. This stunk. When I finally caught up to them they where standing out side her room.

"Thanks...gasp...alot...gasp...guys" I said.

"Your welcome." I noticed her voice sounded alot better without the mask and she seemed happier too.

"Okay, can we walk slowly to the living room. I am tired." I said. We walked to the room.

NEXT DAY NEXT DAY NEXT DAY NEXT DAY NEXT DAY NEXT DAY NEXT DAY

Sams POV

I woke with a start. I looked around. 'Right not at home.' I got up and walked out of the room. I grabbed my ID mask to be safe. I wound down the halls till I found what appeared to be a kitchen. There was a man sitting on a counter.

"Hello Sam." He said. I shot him a look. It took me a second to remember everything that happened.

"Hey Ben. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good, a little tired and hungry. Got any thing to eat?"

"Yep. What do you want?" I shrugged. I didn't know. I usally just ate what ever was at school for the morning. "How bout a nice healthy breakfast, one that fits your breed."

"Okay...?" He started making some strange foods with stuff I had never even seen before. He handed it to me when he was done.

"Don't worry my friend showed me how to make it just for your kind of hybrid, all hybrids have special needs that is why the plumbers make sure they end up in good homes should they lose both parents, trust me. The people that are coming, while they are very special and will be here very soon, don't worry about your mask you won't need it." He said. I nodded and ate the food. Finally realizing how hungry I was and how good it was.

"Wow...That was good. I never even had the chance to eat snacks at home, I only ate at school and got the least they could give." His mood darkened.

"I really need to do a check on all the foster homes and adopted hybrids, in seceret though, I hate to see people treated poorly." I shrugged and ate more of the food he had made. His watch made a beeping sound. "Oh. They are here! Lets go to the living room to wait." So we did. Devlin and Ken where there too.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sam." They said at the same time. I rolled my eyes. In walked a four armed red guy and a normal looking woman they where holding hands and laughing.

"Hey Manny, Helen. This is Sam." Ben said. The red guy stuck out his hand.

"I am Manny and I am have Tetramand, This is Helen. See I TOLD you not to wear the mask." He said to the woman. She shook her head and I shook his hand.

"Hi. I am Helen. I am half Kinecceleran, like you." She took off her mask. I gasped. She looked exactly like me.

"Hi I am Sam." I said. We shook hands.

"Well, Helen, Manny did you think about what I said?" Ben asked.

"Yes and we would love to." Me, Ken and Devlin looked confussed.

"Sam you will be going to live with Helen and Manny, as thier daughter so that they can care for you. Seeing as you and Helen are the same."

"That wiuld be great, do you mean it?" I asked I had a hard time trusting people.

"Yes, We know about your old house and I hate the fact that they did that." Helen said. Devlin got up and hugged me.

"I guess this is good bye."

"Nah. I'll come hang out and see you at school and stuff." I said. He looked into my eyes and we where the only ones there as he leaned over and kissed me. It was my first kiss and in my birth form no less. "Wow. That was wow." I said when we broke apart.

"Yea. Wow." We hugged for a bit longer before noticing the people still in the room.

END!

Me- "YEA DEVLIN GOT A GRIL FRIEND AND SHE IS MY OC SO HE HAS NO SAY!"

Devlin- "I don't care."


	6. Substitute

Me- " Loving the refiews! Here is the next chap, More Samlin, Slight Benlie and Gwevin."

Ship- "Ship ship ship ship!" * Need to go bathroom *

Julie- "WHAT THE HECK IS BAZ-L DOING NOW SHIP?"

Me- "Julie is stupid! I own nothing... sadly! Oh, Devlin can connect minds so that is how they will three way in this!"

'Thoughts of POV person' _Sams_ _Thoughts that Dev reads, _**Thoughts Dev sends, **Kens thoughts

Sams POV.

"Sup guys?" I said to my new found friends. I had one of them in all of my classes.

"Not much, you seem happier though." Devlin said. He was holding my hand which was enough PDA for me, only our families ever saw us kiss.

"I don't see why, I mean I am getting the type of food I need and have a good place to go to live and friends to hang out with." I said with an eye roll.

"I HATE mondays." Ken said.

"Join the club hero boy."

"HEY! I am not a boy!"

"Sure what ever floats your boat crazy man." I said. He stuck his tounge out and I made a face back. We fought like siblings probably because we were only childeren. We reached our final class. We went and sat in the back of the room. In walked one of the worlds greatest Ex-Cons and so started the class.

"Well I am sorry to say but even though it is the start of the year I will have to leave for a short period of time on an off worldly mission, This means you will have a sub, I expect ALL of you to be on your BEST behaviour, should I find that one or more of you did some thing stupid while I am away I will fit the punishment to the person, not the crime. So on to the lesson."

Devlins POV.

**Dudes don't even think about it**. I sent to the two that where grining in an evil way.

Don't even think about a way to totally pull crap and get away with it?

_Yea why would WE think that master mind?_

**You two are are totally unbelieveable, but I DO have a plan.**

_YEA,_ YEA! The two thought at the same time.

_So what is the plan?_ Sam thought. We had mastered the idea of paying attition to the lesson and our talks.

**We wait till class starts, Sam can you use your powers with the mask on?**

_Yep. I have done it before. Don't ask I'll say when it isn't here._

I RESENT THAT! On with the plan!

**Right, Sam will cause a distraction while Kenny goes to the 'bathroom'. Where he will turn into a Galvan aka Greymatter, and sneak back in with an ID mask on. This way no one will see that he is smarter than normal. Then he will proced to make a map of all the ways into the room with out camras. Once this is done we will come in and set it up so that only we will see the threads to pull come class time on wednesday, Pulling the string will release, Water ballons, paint ballons, and other items. Thus covering everyone us included to lower suspcion in the items.**

Nice, okay so... We do this first day of the sub?

**Yep. No telling any thing to any one, Kenny that means you because you suck at secrets.**

_It is true you really do._ Then much to our horror Ken slumped down with a big sigh and said.

"I can so keep quiet." just loud enough to get my dads attition.

"What Kenneth?"

"Nothing!"

"Thats what I thought." He went back to the lesson.

END!.

Me- "Poor ken no one likes him."

Ken- "HEY! I RESENT THAT!"

Me- "Do you even know what resent means?"

Ken- "Nope."

Me- "Sorry if I don't update soon want to start another story, so if you see it read it OR DIE!"

Ken- "YOU CRAZY!"

Me- * cocks head to left * "Why so serious?" (Don't own that either it belongs to Joker!)

Ken- *Slowly backs away *


	7. Family reuion

Me- "To the point, I own only Sam and Jeff & Jeffs Parents (jennel and Burt) Jennel and Jeff are both brats who get whatever they please and never get into trouble now mix that with the fact that Sam, Devlin, Ken won't hesitate for a fight...while yea, Jennel is Gwens cousin on her moms side. So they are related...while Sam isn't but she might as well be. Okay this is based of a real dream I had that scared the crap out of me! ENJOY!"

Sams POV.

I went to bed in my new room. As soon as I was out the dream started. I was in a video game making studio.

"ASH! Clear the computers!" I said, only it was in a deeper voice then normal. I looked down and saw that I was Trip from 'Im in the band'

"Got it." Ash cleared off the screens

"ASH! YOU IDIOT YOU DELETED THE GAME!" Buger and Derek yelled. At this point I got board so I walked out of the room. As soon as I was outside I got a spear in my hand 'Where did this come from?' I thought. Than I saw a zombie so I killed it. 'Wait, Can I even kill the undead?' I thought as I ran to a near by building and went in. When I got in me and a Zombie went on a white water ride. I got off and ended up back in the second building only now it was like a place for dolphin shows. The dolphins however were attacking a band but no one was worried. I went over and sat by a TV. I looked down and saw I had the omnitrix. "What the hell?" I said. Then out of no where Ben 10k was there and was using the TV to hack his omnitrix. So I did too. We sat and talked about random stuff till the zombies found a way in. I lost sight of Ben and started to look for a weapon forgeting the one on my arm. I found a pair of siccors and started to cut off zombie heads. Then I saw this boy that looked a lot like Devlin and he was biting this ladys arm while she tried to kill him with a pair of little kid safty siccors. It didn't work. Then all of a sudden it vanished. My entire new family and I where running from a T-rex. All of a sudden I fell in to a hole between two train tracks and it tried to get me but couldn't so it went back to my family.

"Sam." Someone said my name, I was the only one in the hole and my family was gone. I looked around.

"Sam!" another person said my name. It felt like I was in an Earth quake. I finally woke up and saw Helen and Manny standing over me.

"Sam are you okay?" Helen asked. I nodded still a little shaken up after that nightmare.

"Are you sure? Ben called and said that Devlin said some thing was wrong with you and that you needed help." Manny said.

"Just a nightmare combining every show and movie I watched today plus some other random things."

"You sure? I could call Devlin, if you want." At the mention of my boyfriend I cringed thinking back to the lady trying to kill him. Of course they both saw this. "Sam?"

"Nothing just a dream." I said and laid back down. Later that day I went to hang with my BF and his friend. Not that Ken wasn't my friend. Knocked on the door. I had my ID mask on because it made walking down the streets easier. Dev had called me saying that they where having a family reunion because it was the last day before Kevin left to go on his mission and because it was the second saturday in August so it was time any way. I had decided to look nice by making the mask give me my normal hair style only a little curly at the end and my normal eye color with mascar and eye shadow with help from Helen. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, spicked red heels, a tight purple top with a black jacket over it. All in all my normal style only better. I knocked on the door. A woman with red hair green eyes wearing a blue blouse and black pants opened the door.

"Hey Sam, didn't think you where coming."

"Hey Gwen. You look tired."

"Yea, Ben isn't much help and than going up and down the stairs kinda sucks to, I'll take your coat."

"Nope I got it, you seem tired go sit down." I said. She nodded and went to a room at the back of the house. I put my coat in the closet next to me and started to walk around. I came upon a boy in a pair of baggy jeans a backwards hat, and a black tee-shirt that looked like a tux on the front. I sat down on the chair next to the boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I am just close to the Levins and Tennysons."

"Well you look like you need a friend, some one who can show you what a real man is." He said. I rolled my eyes and looked for a remote for the TV. He had it on his lap. I reached over and took it from him. He lifted his eyebrows in a way that said 'Oh yea I know you want me.' I rolled my eyes. We where in one of the back rooms away from the rest of the party. I stayed only because I knew Dev was on his way but would take about half an hour to get to the room, We wanted to be left alone to talk about our plan with Ken and watch some TV without being bothered. I laid down on the loveseat I was sitting on. Then before even I knew what was happening the boy was on top of me and was trying to undo my cloths. Then as fast as it happened it was over. He put his cloths back on and walked out. I quickly put my cloths back on and sat in a state of shock That was how Dev and Ken found me.

Devlins POV

Me and Ken where walking back to the back room with a TV to find Sam. I had let her know it would take us about half an hour to get there. As we walked around the corner we saw Jeff leaving the room looking smug. Me and Ken just walked past not even thinking about it. That is until we went in and saw Sam sitting there in a state of shock.

"Sam? Sam are you okay?" Ken asked. She just sat there. "Dude, you have to probe her mind and find out what happened in the last twenty minutes, forget privicy just do it." Ken told me. I nodded and started the process. I started when she walked in and sat on the love seat. She talked to Jeff but didn't get a name from him, She looked around for the remote. It was on Jeffs lap. She took it and flipped to some random cartoon and laid down. Then all of a sudden Jeff was on top of her. Then he got off put his cloths on and walked out. She slipped her cloths back on and then me and Ken walked in.

"Dude, what did you find?" Ken asked when I was done. I walked over to Sam and held her close to me. I sat like that for a while then she started to cry. We sat like that for 30 minutes before she stopped. Ken turned on the TV to lighten the mood. After three shows Sam was almost back to normal despite red eyes and tear stains. Gwen came in.

"Guys food is- Sam? What happened?" She said.

**That scum sucking jerk, that we call family raped her.** I thought to my mother not wanting to have Sam cry again.

_HE WHAT? WHO WAS THIS?_ She thought back.

**That scum that Burt and Jennel call a son, like mother like son too bad for Burt getting stuck with them.** I told her. **Oh, Mom don't do anything, you can tell the Tennysons but I want to deal with the Olsens.** She nodded and walked out.

"Sam?" I said. She looked up. Her eyes looked sad and broken. " I am going to fix this okay? I won't tell Helen and Manny if you don't want me to, my mom knows and is more than likly going to tell Kens parents and my dad. Okay?" She nodded.

"What happened though?" Ken asked. I looked at Sam and she nodded.

"Jeff raped her." I said in monotone. Ken looked shocked.

"Lets go kick his butt." He said. And with that the three of us left the room and went to the main room. When people asked what happened I shook my head. We went and found him.

"Hey babe, enjoy our time? Why you hanging out with those two losers?" He said to Sam.

"Okay one thing jerk. NO ONE would enjoy that kind of time with you and she is my girlfriend." I said. Imitating the voice my dad had used the first day of school. He looked at me and just had a smug smile on his face.

"Why would a pretty little thing like that want to date you?"

"Because I know how to treat a woman."

"Sure, your just mad that I got to her before you." I lost it. Lucky for him I didn't absorb anything around me to punch his ugly little face. I hit him very hard square in the face, he got a bloody nose.

"Stay away from her and every other girl." I growled. He ran off to his mommy to get me in trouble. My dad walked in right past him.

"You do that?"

"Did mom tell you what he did to Sam?" He nodded. "Yes I did do that. No one talks to my girl like that and no one does that to her and gets away with it."

We walked into the dinning room and sat down, me next to Sam, My mom and Dad across from us and Ben and Julie at the end, the rest of the people were scatterd around with Ken on Sams other side so that Jeff couldn't get close to her.

"Kevin, Say grace." Mom said.

"Grace." We all dug into the food. It was really good, that is up until the point when Jeff decided to ruin it for every one. We had been talking about old events and catching up when it happened.

"You know what. I think that the pretty girly and Devlin are only togther because she doesn't have any one better and that she is totally goth, bet he hasn't even had the nerve to kiss her yet. Oh well, like father like son. I bet all the Levin men were a bunch of wimps. I bet that the girl always had to make the first move." He said. His mother looked proud, his father was horrified and so did the rest of the family. Sam stood up and ran out of the room tears in her eyes. My dad looked mad. I knew that the brat had struk a nerve, No one made comments about about his father, mostly not ones where the made fun of how brave and strong he was.

"SAM!" I yelled. She was crying in the back TV room. I went over and pulled her close.

"Why did he have to say that? Why? It was only a week ago that I lived in that horried place. I really didn't have any where better. And now that I have met 'the one' he has to ruin it."

"Sam, that is the past okay?" She nodded. And that is how my parents found us in the morning. Her asleep in my lap in a ball. This truly was the perfect moment.

END

Me- "REVIEW!"

Ben- "What happened? AND WHAT MADE JULIE SO HAPPY?"

Me- *Drags Ben by ear to sit in a corner for yelling *

A/N- Rape is a horrible crime I hate it and any one that commits it. So please if you know some one that has been raped don't exclude them reach out and make a new friend!


	8. plan in action

Me- "Okay KEVIN IS GONE ON HIS TRIP! Paradox and Julie will be telling what they talked about in the first chap."

Ben- "FINALLY! She owns nothing!"

Devlins POV

**So we finally can put the plan in action.** I thought to my friends

_Yep, lets go._

Ok, I am on the move. Ken got up and left the room to go to the bathroom. When he came back he looked normal. He sat down took out a piece of paper and started to draw. After half an hour he was finished. He walked back out went to the bathroom again and came back in.

**You got it?**

Yep I got it. After that we hung out till the end of class. After school around ten we came back. We set it all up and disabled the camaras before hand. Than rather then use strings we set it on timers set to go off at 2:40 pm in the afternoon. It was going to be epic.

We where hanging out at Kennys house when his mom walked in. His dad was sitting next to us.

"Okay guys I have some important news."

"Is it what Paradox said?" Ben asked.

"Yes. I knew that because of the omnitrix you won't die unless someone kills you, So I asked him to back along my family line to see if I had any alien parents. Well I do. My grandma on my mothers side was a Merlinisapien, like your alien chamalien or 'overkill'. And according to him they don't die when they live on earth so I am like Gwen 1 / 4 alien."

"Julie that is ASWOME!" Ben said. The three of us nodded in agreement.

"You think so?"

"Duh jules." He reached over and pulled her into a kiss.

"GROSS!" Ken said beside us.

"So kissing is gross?" I asked. He nodded so I pulled Sam into a kiss. He let out a major groan.

"Sam? Devlin? Ben? Julie?" My mom walked in on the double make out session. The two couples split up and got red faces. She shook her head.

END!

Me-"Yea done with another chap. Big chap up next!"

Ben- " YOU PROMISED ME A SMOOTHIE!"


	9. End

Me- "Okay. So IDK if this will be the last chap. Kind of depends. So enjoy and be happy because I have yet to 'buy' Ben 10 from MoA!"

Ben- "Smoothie. NOW!"

Kevin- "Shut it Tennyson."

Ben- * sticks his tounge out and countines to pout *

Devlins POV

Me and my friends walked into our final class at the same time. We went and sat in the back like always. I looked at the time and it was two o'clock. We listened to the sub give a speech about how he would run class while my dad was gone. We sort of listened to him. I looked at the clock and saw that it was two thirty nine.

**Okay guys almost time **

_Cool._

YES! They won't know what hit them! I looked at Sam and Ken. They nodded slightly. Then the clock struck two forty. All of the balloons fell down on the whole class. After it all fell down we looked around and saw that everyone was completely covered in the paint water and other items. Everyone looked extremly mad.

"Who did this?" The sub said. No one raised thier hands.

**Did he really think that would work?**

Yes he did. That is like the dumbest thing to do like some one will admit to it.

_Moron._ I looked at Sam. She was less talkitive after the incident and rarely took part in our plans to mess with Ben. I hated seeing her like this, but as my mother and paradox have said 'time heals all wounds.'

-ONE MONTH LATER-

So my dad was finally home and we knew that they couldn't prove that it was us who pulled the prank. Sam had also started to return to her normal self. So we where just sitting in the living room hanging out and watching TV when my dad walked in.

Kevins POV.

"Hello kids. I hear you had a fun time while I was gone." They looked at each other than at me.

"Really? We didn't do anything." Devlin said. He was the one who could talk his way out of anything in that group. While Ken was the leader. Sam was the one who helped keep them out of trouble.

"Yea I heard about the prank you pulled."

"We didn't do that!"

"Oh of course not, Some one else has an extremely smart alien on thier wrist and has the ability to run super fast and read minds." I said. They looked at me shocked. "Yes I knew it was you because your the only ones who could."

"Ugh. Whats the punishment?" Ken asked.

"DUDE! You just admitted to it! He didn't really know we did it! The cops do that to get a confession of the criminal! I should know!" Devlin said. I shook my head. All of a sudden there was a bright green flash. Ken was on top of me as a Cereglas (I'll explain later). Then it all went black. I sat up quick and looked around. I was in a hospitle. I looked around and saw a teenage Gwen sitting on the chair beside my bed. I reached over and touched her hand. She woke up.

"Oh Kevin! Your okay! I was so worried about you!" She hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were fighting an alien and then you got hurt really bad. Ben turned into Jetray and finished them off quick then I teleported us here. You were in surgery for four hours. When you came out you where out for three days."

"Ow, Okay. I had the strangest dream."

"Really?"

"Yea. It was about us having a kid and so did Ben and Julie then our son had a girlfriend and I was thier biology teacher. They pulled this huge prank while I was on a month long off world misson, I caught them but Ken turned into a Cereglas and then I woke up."

"Wow...That is strange."

"Your telling me." I said with a shake of my head.

END!

Me- " Okay a Cereglas is a blue bunny type alien but its ears look like plungers. Cere is the prefix of Cerebellum(brain) while Glas is wiper in Haitian Creole, They have the power to wipe a creaters mind of any thoughts, memories the please. They can erase all of the memory a person has or they can erase a few in bits and pieces."

Ben- "I WANT ONE! GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!"

Me- "NO! Now drink that smoothie!"

Ben- "Fine."

Me- "Okay that is it for this story! Let me know if you like the ending or not, tell me why. Please read my other stories. Review!"


End file.
